To Hold a Wounded Soldier
by LostBerryQueen
Summary: Helena Cain found a way to express her love to Gina after Gina is revealed to be a Cylon. She showed mercy. She changed her mind. She held her after the pain was over. Warning: adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters. **

**Chapter One: Torture Me Pleasantly, My Love**

"Tell me it isn't true," Cain's fists were balled as she knelt on the prison floor, digging her nails into her skin, imagining closing them around Shaw's throat for daring to accuse her girlfriend of being a Cylon.

Gina looked away. Cain had tears glistening in her eyes and streaming down her face. She only showed her vulnerability to Gina, and right now that knowledge, that the hard commander was vulnerable to her, was too much to bare. "Its true." Gina looked up and met Cain's eyes. She wanted to at least be honest in her farewell.

Cain's fists slackened. Her whole face slackened. Her tears slowed on her face. "How-" her throat was scratchy and she coughed, cutting off the 'could you'.

Impatience mingled with the wave of sympathy that washed over Gina. She needed to download into her new body, to get out of here. She had shot Cain's men in front of her, and now she could barely deal with Cain's emotional denial over her betrayal. Lying to Cain was tempting, but it wasn't an option, it would only make things worse when Cain finally came to her senses, and Gina wanted this to be as quick as possible.

Gina watched Cain's face begin to harden, to form back into the mask she always wore. Gina knew she needed to act quickly, get this over with. She needed to provoke Cain, but she chose her next words also because she wanted Cain to know the truth. "I know what happened to your sister."

"What?" Cain tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"The Cylon's took her, after you abandoned her."

Cain began to stand up, her tall presence rock hard and intimidating, but also unsteady as she swayed slightly, attempting to loom over Gina.

"I know you abandoned her," Gina said in her soft, but definitely not timid voice. "They tortured her," Gina began to smile, looking into those eyes, knowing Cain's expressions all too well. "They cut off her arms and replaced them with metal."

Cain pulled out her gun and held it to Gina's forehead. They stared into each other's eyes. Soft blue ones meeting hard brown ones.

"Do it," Gina hissed. But it was her mistake, impatience.

Cain was lowering her weapon, shaking her head. "No."

Cain replaced her gun in its holster, and left the room.

Gina looked down in shame. Still wondering if she would have shown the same mercy. She loved Cain, she really did. She didn't want to, but she did. She was loyal to her people though, she thought Cain of all people would understand that, how could Cain not understand that? It had given her reassurance in those moments of doubt, of guilt, when she was manipulating Cain and accidentally falling in love with her, Cain's ruthlessness had assured her that Cain would do the same in her place. Killing her really, would have been merciful. It would have prevented the Cylon's from torturing Cain. But if Shaw hadn't knocked her over, Gina still didn't know if she would have shoot. A tear had rolled out of her eye, and she raised a finger to wipe it away.

The door opened again and Gina took in a sharp in hale of breath. Cain was standing before her again, shoulder's squared, feet slightly apart. Gina was holding her breath, Cain still had that effect on her. That intimidating and simultaneously arousing stance.

Gina began to sense, that something was different this time. Cain was smiling, that small grin. And Shaw was beside her.

Cain told Shaw that Gina was only manipulating them with her human emotions. Cain forced herself to fill her words and heart with anger. She had to, she needed her words to convince her body of the truth, that Gina was a Cylon, a thing, with no more importance than a toaster. Because with Gina on the floor, her face looking so soft, her body so vulnerable, all Cain wanted to do was hold her, pick her up and take her to the softest bed in the universe and hold her, and wipe all her tears away.

She couldn't be weak. If she could replace fear with anger, Cain would have to find a way to replace love with anger too.

Gina couldn't meet her eyes as she continued to speak, she was filled with disgust and, to her surprise, shame.

Cain ordered for Gina to be interrogated. But as Cain turned away, when she looked down, Gina could sense the regret shinning in Cain's eyes, even though she had turned away to conceal them.

~ C~G~C~G~

Gina pulled up the weak gray garment, trying to conceal the blood from Cain. She didn't want those hard eyes looking at her wounds, adding pain to them like more punches and whiplashes, just by the sharpness of their glare.

Cain's eyes greedily took in the sight of Gina's abused body, her puffy eye, arms and legs covered in bruises, back covered in cuts from the whip. Cain seemed satisfied, and began to walk away. Those even strides, those boots those feet tapping the ground, but they seemed to pound against the ground to Gina in her weakened state.

"Kill me," Gina's voice was hoarse, and the volume was low because of her throat, which felt clogged and scratchy.

Cain stopped abruptly though. She could still hear Gina.

"I would have shown, mercy," Gina whispered as loud as she could to Cain's back, which still faced her.

Cain turned around, "You wouldn't have shown anything, you don't know mercy because your feelings aren't real."

"I didn't shoot you. I could have, but I didn't."

"Because you hesitated, you flinched," there was something desperate in Cain's eyes, as if Cain was still trying to protect her, and thus upset that Gina had failed to protect herself.

"But I'm not like you Cain," Gina said slowly, her voice gaining more strength. She could see she was getting somewhere. "I can't abandon my own sister-"

"Don't!" Cain took a step towards her.

"I can't betray my own people, but I can't kill the women I love either."

Cain slapped her across the cheek. The force of the blow nearly knocked the thoughts out of her, but there was something else in the sting too, just to be touched by Cain, filled her with a flutter of happiness, just to be touched by Cain, she missed that, she craved that in the deepest part of her soul.

"You don't feel anything!" Cain slapped her again. "You're a machine!"

Gina looked up slowly from the blow. Gazing into Cain's hard yet angry to the point of verging on tearful eyes. "You can't do it either," Gina said in mild astonishment. "You can't kill the women you love."

Cain's lower lip was shaking. Her hand was raised like she was about to slap Gina again, but then she lowered it, drawing herself up to her full height, about to turn away again.

_No, _Gina thought. She couldn't leave her. Not to the man that was going to come back and torture her again. If she was going to be tortured, she wanted to be tortured pleasantly, by the women she loved.

"Coward," Gina called after her. "You're a coward."

Cain turned back around, and when she did, Gina could see that her hard commander mask was on. She looked at Gina the way she looked at everyone else, and if Gina didn't know her like she did, she would have believed what her expression suggested. "Really?" She asked in a dangerous, higher toned sort of voice. "And what would I do if I were a braver women?"

Gina braced herself for what was coming. "You would torture me yourself."

Cain's mask flickered, for just a second, allowing shock to show through. Then her predatory grin was on, her eyes widened mockingly, and she stalked toward Gina.

Fear shot through Gina's veins, accompanied by arousal.

If Cain was anything like she was in bed, when she tortured people, which Gina suspected she was, then Gina was in for a slow frakking burn in hell. Cain was torturous enough when they were having sex, the way she slowly touched her, with occasional fast strokes, she almost always had her begging before orgasm.

Gina had to do this though. If Cain could just see and feel how much this would hurt her, then maybe the human part of Cain would take mercy on her and kill her.

**Author's Note: I really wanted to write this after watching Razor and wishing they had put more detail into Cain and Gina's relationship. I will probably continue this with a few more chapters, and those might become a bit more AU. Please review, comments are always really helpful, and for anyone wondering about my other story I will still be continuing it soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Cain whispered. She held the whip in her hands, but she hadn't yet struck.

Gina shook her head, but stopped quickly. Her neck was so stiff and moving it at all hurt. "Barely feel a thing." She said.

Cain let out a loud laugh. Gina must have looked pitiful, her face hurt so much that she could barely come up with a sarcastic smile to accompany her brave words, she only managed a grimace.

Cain looked over the wounds Gina had already sustained. She didn't want to hit her, to cause her more pain. But she couldn't let her emotions rule her. Gina was not a human who could really feel pain, she was just a machine programmed to. The pain of that drove her to raise the whip.

"Who else is a Cylon spy?" Cain said icily.

"I don't know," Gina lied.

The whip lashed through the air, and Gina heard its sound before she felt the pain erupting on her back, the whip smacking open wounds that she had gotten less than a half an hour before from the interrogator. She didn't know if it hurt more because Cain was delivering the blows, or because she was already injured.

"Pity." Cain lashed her again.

Gina's chest heaved as Cain's third, and then fourth blow hit her, and she let out a whimper.

The whip was soaked in blood, and looking over Gina's back, Cain could see that Gina couldn't take much more. The interrogator had done a good job. Tortured her to the point where, really there wasn't much left to be done, to be injured or broken, without really breaking something. Cain lowered the whip. She would have to punish her some other way. That's what this really was. Not an interrogation, but a punishment.

Cain leaned over Gina, hand outstretched to smack her. Then she saw the bruise on her cheek, which had a cut through it, as if she had been punched, then had the skin slit open over the bruise with a knife. She had seen the wound before of course, but hadn't really thought about it until now, with her face so close to Gina's. "I thought I told them not to mess up your pretty face," she reached out a finger and ran it along Gina's chin.

Gina flinched.

That stung. Cain's eyes widened. Gina had never recoiled from her touch before, not even when she had slapped her on the face moments (about ten) before. She traced her finger over the cut and Gina inhaled sharply. Cain felt something else as she touched her, power, a certain sense of control. Cain moved her hand back behind her ear, to her locks of hair, feeling a broken sense of longing as she ran her fingers gently through the now sweaty hair, damp from torture, remembering running her fingers through it when they were in bed together.

Gina was holding her breath. Allowing small amounts of air to escape in small breaths. Her back stung everywhere, her body was bruised, maybe even had some cracked ribs, but when Cain touched her like that it brought all of her attention to it, as if all the nerves in her body dulled and were only brought to life under her hand. She stared down at at Cain's boots. A single tear slid down her cheek.

Cain placed a finger and thumb underneath Gina's chin and gently lifted her face. Gina met her brown eyes, hard, but a tad softer. Cain gently wiped away Gina's tear. "I don't want to hurt you," Cain said genuinely. "I miss you."

Gina inhaled sharply, "I miss you too."

Cain pulled Gina's head onto her shoulder, and wrapped her arms around Gina's shoulders in an embrace, trying to avoid touching the blood.

Gina melted into the strong embrace, and cried onto her shoulder. She was traumatized by the abuse she had faced at the hands of the interrogator, and at the hands of Cain, it was impossible not to seek comfort in her lover's arms, because of the vulnerability that bond triggered. Gina had allowed herself to get far to close to Cain, and this had compromised her mission.

Cain's strong hand held the back of Gina's head firmly. "You understand," Cain said slowly, "That I cannot betray my people. You would understand."

Gina shook her head, despite the fact that moving it hurt. "I wasn't going to kill you, I wouldn't have done it."

Cain hugged her more tightly, but still gently. "Please, just tell me the truth, tell me about the Cylons."

"I will," Gina lied through her tears. Trapped in Cain's embrace she could no longer escape her emotions. She could no longer force herself to wish to download into a new body, to allow herself a chance at love that wasn't doomed by fate. She latched back onto the love she had, she didn't want to love anyone else the way that she loved Cain.

Suddenly both of Cain's hands were in Gina's hair, and she was kissing her. A dominating kiss, she pushed her tongue into Gina's mouth, but Gina pushed back just as desperately.

Cain reached down to tug at the shackles around Gina's feet, but she needed the key.

She broke the kiss, and looked into Gina's eyes with an unspoken promise, stroking her hair. She stood with a slight smirk as she looked down on Gina, then she turned to retrieve the key.

When Cain left the room Gina started shaking. Shaking with desire, shaking with fear. She loved someone who had the power to kill her, someone who did, but wouldn't, someone who wanted to sink their claws into her skin in revenge as much as in pleasure. And yet, somehow, she had never felt more passionately towards Cain, more attracted to her. It was as if the fear of losing her had broken some kind of a dam in her brain, and let loose every single passionate feeling she had managed to stuff away, though of course, she had never been able to banish all thoughts of love for Cain.

It couldn't last though. It had to end in death. If it didn't, it would end a much worse way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gina reached onto the nightstand and found the keys. The metal glinted in the light from the doorway as she brought them toward her, and pressed them to her throat. She let out a sigh. The metal was cold.

She drew her knees up to her chest, fiddling with the metal band holding all of the keys together. Cain shifted on the bed beside her. She could sense Gina's alertness, it was waking her up.

Cain rolled over and opened her eyes. "What are you doing," the grogginess faded from her voice before she had finished the last syllable, she wiped off her eyes and it was like she was wiping off her tiredness too.

Gina closed her lips over a golden key and looked at Cain over the top of it. "I was just thinking."

Cain took both of her hands, taking the keys as well. Gina watched her run the metal down her arm, down by the skin by her wrist, pressing down into it, but not cutting. Gina held her breath at the cold thin touch.

"About what?" Cain asked.

Gina lifted her eyes and met Cain's.

"About death," Gina said. The words just fell out of her, the honesty. It wasn't what she had planned. She had planned on lying, on telling Cain that she was just going to go get something from somewhere with the keys, but looking into Cain's eyes, strong, holding her own, she felt vulnerable, like she wanted to be held. By something stronger, by Cain's power.

"About death?" Cain echoed her dangerously. "Why would you want to die?" Her eyes, were hard, cold, burning, but moisture had rose onto the surface of them. Her expression wasn't sadness. The tear was one of passion.

"I don't," Gina blinked. Still not lying, she didn't _want _to die, it would just be best, better than with-holding information from Cain. She didn't _want _to die, to commit suicide, a crime against her own race, but it was either that or betraying them even more by giving Cain information, or betraying the women she loved by with-holding it. Dying was her only option.

Cain was too perceptive, she had known her for too long. Gina could see, that she guessed what she was thinking. Cain's eyes had darkened. Cain didn't address it with words though, instead, she touched Gina's shoulder.

Cain squeezed and Gina arched her back and let out a moan. She had missed Cain's gentle but firm touch. Cain's hand strayed to her back and brushed against one of Gina's wounds and she shuddered.

Cain pressed a finger into the center of the wound lightly, touching the stitches. Her finger was cold. "I don't intend to reopen these," Cain said. She was rising up in the bed, advancing on Gina, breasts pressing closer and closer to hers, until Cain pressed Gina down onto the bed.

"Umf," Gina landed on her back, on her wounds, but none of the stitches popped.

Cain moved a hand up under Gina's white blouse. She stroked a line from between her breasts, down her stomach. "Tell me about the Cylons," Cain said.

Gina's blue eyes sparkled with helplessness as she looked up at Cain. "I can't."

Cain moved her hand over a breast, stroking it through the bra cup. The light touch tingled.

Gina could feel her breathing getting heavy with fear and arousal. She could see where this was going, but that didn't stop her from allowing Cain to bend down and kiss her, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

As their tongues pressed against each other, Gina reached up to stroke and then squeeze Cain's breast.

Cain pulled away from Gina's mouth. "Unh, unh, uh," She grabbed Gina's wrist, then the other, and pressed them onto the pillow behind her head. "This is my interrogation, no touching yet."

Gina moaned in slight frustration, but also felt her heartbeat increase.

Cain squeezed one of Gina's breasts and Gina rose into her touch. Gina could feel the tension between her legs building, Cain was going so slow, it was starting to be painful.

"Cylons," Cain said, before leaning down to kiss Gina again. She continued to messaged Gina's breast, but pulled her mouth away. "Tell me about them."

Cain reached around Gina's back and unclasped her bra. She slowly eased it off of her shoulders, then grabbed both of her breasts through the cloth of her shirt.

"They, uh,"

Cain rolled a nipple between her hands and Gina gasped.

"They're like people,"

"Uh-huh," Cain said a bit patronizingly, with a smirk.

It was hard for Gina to think properly while Cain was touching her, she fought for something to say. "They _feel_ like people," Gina said, regaining her low, sexy voice.

"Like this?" Cain raised an eyebrow and slid her hand between Gina's legs and under her underwear. She moved her hand up and down her slit and ran a circle over her clit.

"Yes," Gina gasped, "Like that."

Cain smirked and started moving her hand faster. "Cylons feel exactly the way that humans do?"

"Not exactly," Gina reached up and grabbed Cain's neck, flipping them over so that she was on top.

Cain, caught off guard, instinctively reached up and slapped Gina across the face, the force of the blow turning Gina's head to the side, where she kept her blue eyes drown down to a spot just to the side of Cain's neck. She was trying to hide the tear sliding out of her eye with her hair, which hung over her face protectively.

Cain saw the tear, and at the realization it brung, she reached her hand up slowly, pupils widening. Gina had only been acting like her usual dominant self, even though she was a captive, and Cain had rejected that by the slap. She reached out her fingers, hoping she hadn't ruined everything.

"I'm sorry," She stroked her cheek soothingly, the red skin where she had hurt her warm under her fingers.

Without turning her head Gina looked at her fiercely through her hair. "You don't understand."

"I know," Cain took Gina's chin in her hand and gently turned it back, so their eyes were facing each other directly. "Help me to."

The hurt in Gina's eyes was fading, turning to something cold and questioning. A smile spread over her mouth, slowly revealing her teeth and turning to her trademark evil one.

Gina tightened her legs around Cain's stomach, where she had been straddling it, and began to start up a rhythm.

"Look at my back," she said.

"Where I...?"

"No."

Cain hesitantly moved her head around to look, as Gina continued to move her hips back and forth.

Cain took in a sharp breath when she saw the red line glowing on Gina's spine.

"Wha-what does it mean?" Cain said swallowing.

Gina leaned in close to her face. "It means," she spoke slowly, her warm breath touching Cain's lips. She looked carefully into Cain's eyes, studying them. "That I love you. There's only one way to tell if a Cylon really loves you, if her spine doesn't light up under your touch than she doesn't."

Gina moved her lips away from Cain's, who felt the absence of their warmth deeply, it seemed to turn her whole head cold. Gina began unbuttoning Cain's smooth night shirt.

She ran her fingers over Cain's bra cups, touching them lightly with her fingernails, digging her fingernails in lightly.

Cain didn't protest as Gina unclasped her bra, she only sighed. It felt so normal with Gina on top of her, it was comforting, like nothing had changed.

Gina messaged and rolled Cain's breasts in her hands, moving her hips back and forth on her stomach, in perfect rhythm. Cain's heart sped up.

Gina kissed a pattern down Cain's stomach, down a little farther, she stopped when she reached her clit and looked up at Cain questioningly.

Cain met her eyes, uncertain. She was supposed to be interrogating her, but it was impossible not to fall under Gina's spell, under her soft domination, and really, if Cain was being honest with herself, this had been more than an interrogation from the beginning.

Gina started kissing the skin above Cain's clitoris. Cain looked up at the ceiling and sighed, releasing annoyance as well sexual tension.

"Fine."

Gina smirked. "That's no way to ask, manners Cain, remember them?"

"Please."

Her tongue reached out of her mouth and landed right on Cain's clit. Cain gasped. Gina started moving her tongue in a circle around her clit, and started inserting too fingers in her opening.

She moved up Cain's body, using her thumb on her clit, and pressing a third finger into her opening. Gina bent down and kissed Cain, and Cain's vision exploded in light.

Cain panted as she came down from her orgasm, then she started kissing Gina furiously, craving the closeness of her body. She maneuvered herself and Gina gently so that she was on top again, and pressed her hand between Gina's legs, moving it quickly.

Their bodies rose and fell in rhythm. Cain had a hand between Gina's legs, and a hand on her breast. She didn't protest when Gina reached up and messaged Cain's breasts. They both became lost in the comforting feel of body against body, skin against skin. Gina felt as if she was a Cylon ship riding into the stars, then she exploded.

Gina panted heavily, Cain removed her hands from between her legs slowly, as Gina came down from her orgasm.

Cain lay on the bed next to Gina, brushing a stray hair back from Gina's face.

"I love you," Cain said.

"Than make the choice," Gina said.

"What?" Cain looked startled, confused.

Gina raised an eyebrow, Cain knew what she was talking about.

Slowly, Cain reached her hands under the mattress, under the fold of the mattress cover, she found what she was looking for, she pulled out the gun, and held it up hesitantly so Gina could see. "I kept this here," Cain said looking down on it, a bit guiltily, not wanting to meet Gina's eyes for too long. "I didn't know how things would go."

Gina grabbed the end of it, and pressed it to her throat. "You have to do it."

"I can't kill you."

"I'll be reborn."

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little."

Cain slipped her finger around the trigger.

She looked into Gina's eyes, blue and beautiful.

Cain tried to lower the gun, but Gina held on tightly to her hands. Cain wrestled to get the gun out of Gina's hands, and ended up slapping her in the face again to get it free.

"No," Cain said, breathing heavy. "I can't kill you. I want you here, with me."

Cain emptied the bullets from the gun and slipped them under the mattress, then chucked the gun across the room.

She hesitantly put her arms around Gina. Gina wasn't moving, and Cain was afraid that she would lash out at her touch, bit her hands away. But she didn't.

She allowed Cain to hug her, and then, slowly, raised her arms to hug Cain back. She really started to cry now, her body moving to the rhythm of the sobs. She held onto Cain tightly with frustration, frustration at the breaking down of her defenses, the releasing of her true emotions.

Cain held her, rubbing her back a little, but didn't move around too much. Cain wasn't one to move around to much when she was comforting her. She was a solid force, rigid in strength.

Finally they pulled away from each other. Cain wiped away some of Gina's tears. Gina wiped off her own nose on her own wrist.

Cain grabbed Gina's chin, and guided her lips to her own. Gina wind her hands into Cain's hair as they kissed, digging her nails in a little, but not enough to hurt, only to claim.

To claim the hair and the skin underneath it as hers. Again. But maybe for the first time. She had never trusted Cain before, never truly, never truly allowed, her conscious mind to believe that it was possible for her to be with her. Her subconscious mind must have built a trust for her, a trust that creeped into her subconscious mind, a trust that creeped up on her.

"I want you to stay with me," Cain said.

"I want to stay," Gina looked down and then back into her eyes, "but I can't, you know I can't."

Cain lay back on the bed, and propped her head up on her elbow. Gina curled into her side, resting her head on Cain's shoulder. Cain moved the arm that was holding her head up, around Gina.

"Stay with me," Cain repeated her plea softly, rubbing up and down Gina's arm comfortingly.

It was too warm. The bed was too warm, the room was too warm. It was impossible for Gina to leave. Cain was too warm.

"Don't leave," Tears began to brim in Cain's eyes and fall.

Gina moved up on the bed, and cradled Cain's head against her chest, stroking her hair. "You want me to stay," she said softly, breath close to Cain's ear, "but you give me no way too."

Cain sniffed, tears stilling on her face. "Fine, I won't do it."

Gina slid on top of Cain, and pressed a single finger to her chest. "Do what?" She smiled.

"I won't ask you for any information about the Cylons."

Gina laughed. "_Any _information, none?"

Cain's eyes lit up with amusement and annoyance at Gina's teasing. Then Gina kissed her, and she knew she would stay, knew they, would stay.

~C~G~C~G~

When Gina woke Cain was still asleep. She resisted the temptation to sigh, at the peaceful look on Cain's face.

She needed to be quiet.

Moving gracefully, she smoothly released her skin from the blankets. She felt under the mattress, and found the bullets Cain had emptied earlier when she had been unable to murder her. Release her, really.

She collected the gun from its place on the floor, and slid the bullets back into place.

_Another time, in another form, _She promised, looking down at Cain's sleeping body.

She released the bullets into her neck, and woke in a pool of gooey white liquid, the memories of a past life downloading into her new body.

~G~C~G~C~

**Please Review!:) I hope you liked it, I was having trouble with the ending, but eventually decided it was most logical for it to end this way, perhaps they can meet again, in another chapter or maybe another fic. **


End file.
